


Cherry

by took_skye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Marvel Universe, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Play Fighting, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: "When you catch me, my lord.”





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special request fill from a friend, [WadeYouWitch](https://wadeyouwitch.tumblr.com/). This is her original character, Diana, who is also from Asgard, with the ability to see one’s true self and soul in color form (somewhat like auras).

_Cherry._

That’s what Di thought when she looked at him; that bright red associated with passions, good and bad. It swirled him like the smoke of a fire, thickened whenever he’d look in her direction, which was far more often than he admitted to even himself. Sometimes he gazed confidently, regal violet pride flushing in with his desire, and other times furtively with hints of stormy blue as he doubted his own worthiness.

Loki was young, he held the rainbow of wild youth and confident hope. The world, the realms, laid before him and his brother and both felt it in their bones.

“Diana, my lady,” confidence brushed his lips golden; it suited him. “When will you finally join me in my bed?”

“When you catch me, my lord,” she laughed, he joined.

“A far better hunt than Father’s planned, to be sure! And a far sweeter prize.”

She pulled dress up over thigh as she sat, watched his cherry turn fire engine. “You better hurry before your quarry escapes.”

“My quarry never escapes,” his eyes stayed to her thigh as he smirked, then flicked up into hers with a confident grin. “Not for long.”

* * *

Diana always intrigued him; her abilities were so different from others. They were inborn, rather than the result of magic, and yet she was not a child of Odin as he and Thor were. She read people, influenced moods…she saw the deepest parts of others. More extraordinary, she saw and remained kind.

There was another reason Loki liked her - pettier, but there nevertheless. She held no interest in Thor beyond friendship and was not in the habit of throwing herself at either prince. She teased - cleverly and gently - but Diana was truly a challenge…one Thor had already lost on more than one occasion. Loki could accept if he never got her, but oh if he were so lucky to…

* * *

“Bold move, my prince,” Di smiled at the door of his quarters. “What reason did you give?”

He grinned lavender. “My dear, Diana, you wished to know of my hunt…I’m merely obliging the request of one of my people.”

She laughed as she stepped through and he closed the door. “And did you catch your quarry?”

“Not quite yet…” He cherried, body and soul, looking over her. “But I daresay I’m dangerously close.”

“Dangerous being the key word.”

“Do you think so?”

“Best to subdue her.” He moved in, but Di slipped easily away with a laugh. “Come now, Loki, you’re better than that.” It was why she liked him; he was clever, tricky, he did not do what was so obvious.

“Better than what?” His chuckled breath hit her ear from behind. Arms snaked around, his next exhale a slight moan at the heat of her against him. “I’ve been practicing,” he boasted his magic skill, gleaming gold even as she faced away.

“Well done, what now my prince?”

A valid question…what now? Seemed almost underwhelming to merely fuck and carry on after a years-long dedication to the chase. So, instead, he merely took in her scent, breathed deep as his fingers studied the curves of her underneath the dress. His lips found her neck, the patch of skin behind her ear, then her lobe.

She leaned back into him, let him explore her like a strange new land. She watched the room bleed his excitement…and hers. For all his caution he was skilled too. Gripping waist, grazing wrist, tongue following the curve of her ear. A single hand ran down her back, fading her clothes. Then Di jumped, yelped, at the sudden strike between her thighs. Her sex tingled, blood rushed into wetness.

“Turn around,” Loki ordered, already directing her body. “I want to see.”

Diana stepped back to face him. His passion bled out, filled the room, as he stood nude, hard, before her. She took ragged breaths, encouraged his copy of her, as she slipped hand down across the peaks and valley of herself. Deep crimson swelled as Loki reached his own cock, as she reached her cunt.

“Is this the prize you seek?” Her voice turned to siren song, everything about her increased his passions as she settled onto his bed with legs spread. “Think it’ll be as sweet as you imagine?”

In a flash he’s on top of her, both of them giving up moans and laughs, as they scrambled the sheets for leverage. He gave her pussy another slap and she moaned at the pleasure in the sting. Hands holding her wide at the knees he grinned in delight. “Shall I see?”

She gave a loud cry as his mouth dove with swells of red and gold between her thighs. His tongue lapped and flicked her clit, mouth slurped the juices that flowed from her. Divine…that’s how Diana tasted to him. Indulgently sweet with a viciously additive tang that lingered on his lips. When she attempted to squirm away, overwhelmed in the pleasure, his hand would tap down on her sex like a parent on its child’s hand. ‘No, no, I did not say you could move.’

“Lo…Lo…Lo…keeeyyy….” Di bucked into and away from his mouth, his hand, but found herself utterly trapped as his other arm gripped around her hips. Held her ass high off the bed and dripping cunt to his face.

_‘Come for me, my beautiful prey.’_

Muscles seized, back arched, fingers and toes curled, as the words caught her mind. Her breath stopped, red lust smothered her vision, as Diana let the orgasm take her over.

Loki drank from her as a thirsty man from a fountain. Greedily, wantonly, messily as her juices ran down his throat and chin. His hold relaxed, he lowered her onto the bed carefully and gave a single, gentle, kiss to her clit…even that caused her to gasp. The trailing of lips up her body turned half her pants to moans, but still he crawled his way up.

She felt first her juices, then his pre-cum, leave a trail across her sex, stomach, and even chest. Eyes opened slow to his glistening smile.

“May I kiss?” He asked.

Diana answered with a kiss of her own, tasting herself in him. She let her hand find his cock and he thrusted immediately. Her lips curled up, she kissed deeper, stroked even as Loki seemed all too-eager to take over the action.

He did not enter her, but his body moved, reacted, as if he was already inside. Slow, grinding, so that it would last more than the few moments he feared it might. Loki’s lips traveled to neck, shoulders, and breasts, but always found their way back to hers with a moan.

Fingers combed through ink-black hair, dug into scalp and neck, as her other hand massaged cock, brushed balls. When his pace, pressure of his body, increased, she bit his lower lip until she tasted metal. “Come.” A huffed order against his tongue as she jerked him hard, fast.

White flowed, spilled, warm across their stomachs. Unbridled, Loki growled harsh and low, animal. Passionate red and strange icy-blue shone from him as he let restraint go in favor of pleasure. Di felt a chill of recognition, but it did not change him…He would always be the sweet and clever soul she knew him as.

The prince shifted not to crush her, watched with awe as she began to lick her hand clean of his mess. He took her wrist, slipped fingers into his mouth to suck for himself. With a mischievous eye he moved back over her to lap up his own cum; his smile grew seeing her pleasure in it.

“Loki.”

“Mmm?” He chuckled, expecting something filthy to be said.

“Promise me something?”

“I swear, I’ll clean every last drop if you wish.”

Di gave a small laugh, but then grew serious. “No, something else.”

“What?”

“Never forget who you truly are, okay?”

His smile remained, still thinking it a game. “And who am I, truly?”

“A beautiful soul.”

The young prince chuckled, but promised. He could not see what she saw; he could not see the colors of Frost Giant leaking out behind his Asgardian appearance…but Diana saw them clear as his bright, shining, rainbow soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thee specific request was: _“Can I have some fight for dominance? Loki licks the inner shell of her eye and smacks her puss just to hear her Yelp then moan."_


End file.
